Rabbit Holes
by horselover21195
Summary: Oneshot for Quintis


Rabbit Holes

February 28, 2015

9:12 PM

**Prompt: Happy gets sucked down the rabbit hole and Toby has to pull her out.**

"Hey Happy! Walter and I are taking Ralph for ice cream and then heading home, okay?" Paige yelled, obviously having to try really hard to be heard over the Black Sabbath Happy normally plays when working on a new project.

Of course, Happy was fine with them leaving, Sylvester had left hours ago to visit Megan and Toby had vanished off the face of the earth an hour ago, probably to pick up a chick. She did some of her best work alone, only trumped by the work she did when, oddly enough, Toby was watching her.

"Oh, also, make sure you eat soon, m'kay, Happy?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever! Have fun!" Happy bellowed, getting up to eat something. As Happy was walking to the kitchen, she noticed something strange when she walked past Toby's desk. When the crazy shrink left, he forgot his phone, and he never did. Other than his hat, that was THE thing to bring wherever he went. Happy shrugged, walked over to the kitchen and popped in a microwave dinner. Suddenly, the two minutes seemed like an eternity and Happy decided to investigate Toby's phone. When she unlocked the screen, Happy felt a twinge of an unfamiliar emotion tugging at her heart. Staring back at her on the little screen was three outgoing calls to his ex-fiancé. BEEP! Finally, Happy's food was done, and just in time, because she was starting to get hungry.

After 20 minutes of Happy sitting cross-legged on the counter eating Kraft Dinner, she decided she should probably get to work.

Toby walked into the garage at 11:30 to put away his winnings when he saw Happy sitting at her part of the garage, hunched over her latest project, as usual. "Happy, how long have you been working on that?" Toby asked, slightly suspiciously, "And when was the last time you ate a proper meal?" Silence. He was starting to get worried, if Happy indeed had gone down the rabbit hole, there was almost no hope for Toby. Happy was even harder than Walter and Toby combined to 'revive'. With Toby, you could take the book/notepad he was absorbed in away, and with Walter, you could just talk to him about Ralph or Paige; however, with Happy already being so aggressive and then the added bonus of her holding a heavy metal tool of some sort, it was VERY hard to pull her out without being severally hurt yourself.

"Happy, what's wrong, are you gonna say something?" Toby walked over and turned off her music. "Well, that settles it, she's long gone, she would've castrated me for that normally!' He said to himself, ''I wonder, how can I pull you out without getting hurt?" Suddenly, Toby heard a whimper and did a double-take; did that come from Happy? There it was again! "Happy? Are you okay?"

"Piss off, Doc! It's not like you care anyways!" Happy yelled back, a tear slowly streaking down her face.

"Happy, why are you crying? What happened?"

"Toby, were you gambling again?"

"No! Why would you say that?" Toby said, his voice streaked with a defensive tone.

"Why else would you have an envelope full of cash?"

"Okay, fine, but it was just once, and I didn't lose any money!"

"Why would you take that chance though? What drove you so over the edge that you finally decided to gamble again?"

"You don't wanna know, trust me."

"You promised Walter you wouldn't gamble, Toby!"

"You wanna know why? Because you seem to think that everyone in the world is out to get you. I get it because of your past, but you're wrong, Happy! Scorpion wouldn't be able to do what they do without you so stop thinking no one cares! Now, are you still going to try to feed me that bull crap about me not caring about what's wrong with you? Or, are you going to tell me why you were crying?"

"You know how I found my dad, right?"

"Ya, you were apprenticing at his garage."

"Right, well, he, um..."

"Happy, spit it out please!"

"He got in an accident on his way to the garage to work on that engine with me. He's seriously injured and I think it's my fault."

"Happy, it's not your fault! You are obviously tired, how about you rest on the couch, and then we'll go visit your dad, m'kay?"

"Only if you promise not to leave me." and with that, Toby pulled Happy into the couch, put his hat on her head, and draped his jacket over them.

"I wouldn't dare leave you, Happy!" They both knew he didn't just mean their little nap.


End file.
